A Shadowed Heart
by Nerwen Nenharma
Summary: Torin has endured too much pain, too much suffering, and has closed her heart off from the world. What if there is one who can open her heart again, and teach her how to feel once more?GalahadOC.


Authors Note: Obviously I don't own King Arthur or any of the characters…except Torin…who you will meet soon. This is my first King Arthur fan fic…so hopefully you will like it. Torin has been hurt too many times, and has shut herself away from the world…but what if there is one who can open her heart again?

* * *

_Running..._

They say that a life without love, that a life filled with pain, is a hollow life. They also say that when one soul has undergone too much pain, the heart closes, blocking out all emotion and feelings, forever. The victim of this horrible fate become nothing more than a shell, filled with rage and anger.

I have endured so much pain, too much devastation, that my life became a mere shadow. I felt nothing. No warmth, no cold, nothing, except emptiness.

All lay quiet around me, nothing but the wind whispering in the trees broke the silence. The land was cloaked in darkness. Night had descended upon the world. Countless stars glittered above me in the deep navy expanse, shining with a cold light. The silver moon shone down like an empty smile, as if fate had some cruel irony destined for me.

An eerie mist blanketed the world around me, transforming everything into mysterious and terrifying shapes. The senses of men can no longer me trusted at this time of night. Reality ceases to exist. The strange and unexplainable occur during the night, causing many to fear it. When the candles are blown out and all is dark and still, nightmare grip the hearts of all who do not see. My entire life has been a nightmare. That is what I run from; my pain, my past, my entire life.

I run quickly and quietly through the dark woods, tearing myself away from everything I have known. I know not where I go, but I press on, because there is no going back. When you have no hope, and nothing left to live for, there is nowhere to go but forward. You must take fate into your own hands. That is what I have done.

I do not know how long I ran, but I saw color on the horizon. A new day had come, along with new hope and a new life. But fear came as well. Fear of what my next move shall be. Fear of what the new day shall bring. I have heard of a wall to the South, of knights, of Arthur and his men. My only hope lies in them. It must be madness going there; a Woad in a Roman outpost. But when you have nothing left to loose, people have been known to do the insane.

I lost track of the days. They blended together to form an empty expanse of time. I was delirious with weakness and hunger, but I knew I had to continue on. To what end, I do now know, but I continued on all the same.

A great gate loomed before me. At least 50 feet high, it stretched far into the sky, an symbol of Roman power and force. A caravan of supplies was passing through, and I slipped in unnoticed. This luck saved my life.

Night came. Smells of food and smoke came to me carried on the cold wind. I curled up into a tighter ball the help relieve the hunger pains. My mind could not stop racing. I needed to do something. Walking seemed to be the best choice. With difficulty, I arose, and began to move.

Aimlessly I wandered around the outpost walls, looking at the passers-by, listening to the activity inside, and wondering how to get food.

"Oy there missy. What are you up to at this time of night?" spat a snively man to my left. I jumped, not noticing his presence. I did not answer him. I did not have the energy to. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"I asked you a question!" he barked, spit flying onto my face. He smelled strongly of ale and sweat.

"I was merely walking. Is that a crime?" I mumbled. I didn't have the strength to speak up or fight back.

"How's 'bout you keep me warm tonight, wench!" he slurred. I tried to pull away, terrified to where this might lead. He only tightened his grip, pulling me closer. I screamed, hitting his arm in hopes of release.

"Oy now, none of that girl…" he began, pawing at me, trying to expose my flesh. I screamed again, louder.

"I said none of that!" he yelled, and smacked me sharply across the face. I fell to the ground, sending sharp pain up my elbow. Tears streamed down my face, out of fear and pain. The soldier towered over me, the flame of lust in his eyes. I cowered against the wall, hoping someone would save me and knowing that it was too late. Suddenly a dark shape stepped between me and my attacker.

"Johns. Leave her be." The man was tall and had a deep voice that, at the moment, seethed with anger.

"I was only havin' a bit 'o fun sire," the soldier called Johns began.

"And I said leave her be. Anything more from you, and you'll answer to Arthur, is that understood?"

"Yes sire." The soldier stumbled away, while my tall rescuer turned to help me. He crouched next to me, and I was able to see his face. The moonlight illuminated his features. His handsome face was framed by dark curly hair. His two dark eyes pierced through the night air, which now shone with kindness. He stared at me intently, worry in every feature.

" Are you all right, miss?" he asked sincerely. I could feel his warm breath brush past my cheek. It was a comforting feeling, knowing that protection was so close.

"Yes, thank you…" I replied meekly. He pulled me to my feet, holding me with strong arms and warm hands.

"Johns has always been a menace, but Arthur knows him to be a good fighter. I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you again."

"If there's a next time, he will learn quickly not to advance on me."

"Beggin' your pardon miss, but you don't look to me more than 19. And you seem unsteady on your feet."

"I have been traveling for a long while, which explains why I an unsteady. I can fight. If you doubt that, tell that to the men I have killed while in battle. I am sure they will tell you a different story," I said, anger rising in my voice. My blood pumped with frustration. I saw spots and stumbled. Strong arms caught me.

"Easy there miss…"he said gently.

"I don't need your chivalry…"I said, trying to push him away. My head swayed with the effort. The world spun. Blackness took me as I feel into a warm embrace.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it…please review. I love hearing from you guys. Any suggestions or whatnot…let me know. 


End file.
